pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Chinchou
| border = | name='Chinchou'| jname=(チョンチー Chonchie)| image=170Chinchou.png| ndex=170| evofrom=None| evointo=Lanturn| gen=Generation II| pronun= Chin-chao | hp=75| atk=38| def=38| satk=56| sdef=56| spd=67| total=330| species=Angler Pokémon| type= / | height=1'08"| weight=26.5 lbs.| ability=Volt Absorb Illuminate| color='Blue'| gender=50% ♀/ 50% ♂ }} Chinchou (チョンチー Chonchie) is a / -Type Pokémon. It evolves into Lanturn at level 27. The Chinchou family is unique to their ability, Volt Absorb, because they are the only -types to be able to have it. Chinchou are from Generation II. Appearance Chinchou resembles a small deep-sea fish with an oval-shaped body, two small fin-like arms, a pair of stubby legs, and two long antennas tipped with a yellow bulb-shaped sac. Chinchou also has two yellow eyes, each with a proton-shaped pupil. Behavior Chinchou can release negatively charged electricity from its antennas as means of hunting, self defense, and communication. Abilities Chinchou has the abilities Volt Absorb and Illuminate. Volt Absorb heals Chinchou's HP by a quarter when hit by an electric-type move. Illuminate increases the rate of encountering wild Pokémon if Chinchou is placed in the first slot of your party. In the Anime Several Chinchou played a very minor part in Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea, they helped destroy The Phantom's ship by overpowering and destroying his electrical equipment. Game Info Locations |goldsilver=Routes 26 and 27, New Bark Town, Union Cave, Olivine City, Pallet Town, Vermilion City, Cinnabar Island |gsrarity=Common |crystal=Routes 26 and 27, New Bark Town, Union Cave, Olivine City, Pallet Town, Vermilion City, Cinnabar Island |crarity=Common |rubysapphire=Underwater |rsrarity=Common |emerald=Underwater |erarity=Common |fireredleafgreenTrade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Route 220 (fishing) |dprarity=Uncommon |platinum=Route 220 (fishing) |ptrarity=Very Rare |heartgoldsoulsilver=Routes 26 and 27, New Bark Town, Union Cave, Olivine City, Pallet Town, Vermilion City, Cinnabar Island |hgssrarity=Common |blackwhite=Route 18, Driftveil City |bwrarity=Uncommon }} Side Game Locations |RSPinball=Hatch from egg |Trozei=Secret Storage 12, Endless Level 9, Trozei Battle, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Silver Trench (70F-79F) |PMD2=Miracle Sea (B1F-B18F) Deep Miracle Sea (B1F-B3F) |Ranger2=Puel Sea }} Pokédex Entries | name=Chinchou| gold=It shoots positive and negative electricity between the tips of its two antennae and zaps its enemies. | silver=On the dark ocean floor, its only means of communication is its constantly flashing lights. | crystal=Its antennae, which evolved from a fin, have both positive and negative charges flowing through them. | ruby=Chinchou lets loose positive and negative electrical charges from its two antennas to make its prey faint. This Pokémon flashes its electric lights to exchange signals with others. | sapphire=Chinchou's two antennas are filled with cells that generate strong electricity. This Pokémon's cells create so much electrical power, it even makes itself tingle slightly. | emerald=When it senses danger, it discharges positive and negative electricity from its two antennae. It lives in depths beyond sunlight's reach. | firered=On the dark ocean floor, its only means of communication is its constantly flashing lights. | leafgreen=It shoots positive and negative electricity between the tips of its two antennae and zaps its enemies. | diamond=It discharges positive and negative electricity from its antenna tips to shock its foes. | pearl=It discharges positive and negative electricity from its antenna tips to shock its foes. | platinum=It discharges positive and negative electricity from its antenna tips to shock its foes. | heartgold=It shoots positive and negative electricity between the tips of its two antennae and zaps its enemies.| soulsilver=On the dark ocean floor, its only means of communication is its constantly flashing lights. | black=It discharges positive and negative electricity from its antenna tips to shock its foes.| white=It discharges positive and negative electricity from its antenna tips to shock its foes.| }} Learnset Generation II Generation III Generation IV Generation V }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} Category:Body style 03 Pokémon Category:Fish Pokémon Category:Water 2 group Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line